


I Just Met You and This is Crazy

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fictober, Fictober 2020, I mean he has his reasons, Kinda, M/M, Nishikido Ryo is a Little Obsessed with Ohkura Tadayoshi, Voice Kink, Yasuda Shota is Madly in Love with Maruyama Ryuhei, idiots falling in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Ryo acompaña a su mejor amigo a una cita grupal donde conocerá a una persona cuya voz le resulta extremadamente familiar.Día 28 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Vergüenza (intercambié el día con el 30 porque fue el cumpleaños de Ryo-chan y tenía que escribirle un fic :D).Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo & Yasuda Shota, Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Ohkura Tadayoshi & Maruyama Ryuhei
Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590





	I Just Met You and This is Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a esta historia es un verso de la canción de Carly Rae Jepsen, [“Call Me Maybe”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic).
> 
> Esta es uno de las historias que aparecieron a último momento y por la trama estaba super emocionada en escribirla :)  
> Aunque tenía pensado algo muy general, la empecé a escribir ayer y aunque no puede publicarla en fecha, es por el cumple 36 de Ryo-chan :D para no perder la costumbre al menos con uno de escribir historias melosas entre ellos por el día de su cumpleaños (ah, creo que escribí algo por el de Tatsu este año... no me acuerdo xD).  
> Hay una referencia que espero sea de su talla ;)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los nombres mencionados son de personas de la vida real.  
> Salvo el amor de Kanjani∞ y ~~el negro~~ Ryo-chan para sus fans, y el cariño que sienten entre ellos, todo el resto es ficción.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura :3

Ryo era más de tener citas ocasionales a participar en las grupales, pero cuando el rostro lloroso de su mejor amigo se apareció en su departamento, supo que no iba a poder decirle que no. El clima había cambiado de pronto, y la chaqueta de cuero que tenía parecía más fría de lo que realmente era.

—Si no viene en quince minutos, me iré —se dijo a sí mismo mientras frotaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Que sean diez…

—¡Ryo! —el particular tono de voz de Shota le llamó la atención y sus planes para irse a dormir temprano se fueron al traste con eso. Venía acompañado de un par de chicos más que Ryo desconocía—. Llegué a tiempo, ¿no? Ellos también vienen a la reunión —Ryo saludó al par de chicos con una reverencia que ambos imitaron—. Vayamos entrando.

El lugar de reunión fue un sector privado en un restorán de la ciudad. Shota lo tenía reservado desde el día en que tuvo la confirmación de asistencia de la persona con la que ya se estaba haciendo la idea de un futuro, y de eso hacía ya dos semanas. Ryo se preguntaba por qué había accedido a acompañarlo, y de pronto, pareció acordarse de que, aunque hablara hasta por los codos, su amigo era bastante tímido al comienzo, así que su tarea sería despejar el camino hacia el corazón de su futura pareja. El grupo llegó al lugar de reunión y encontraron a dos personas esperándolos, pero ninguno de ellos se correspondía con la descripción que Shota le había dado de Maru-chan –así se llamaba el sujeto por el que había organizado esa cita-, por lo que supuso que estaría manteniendo una charla con los compañeros de universidad a quién él también había invitado mientras tanto.

—Ah, Maru-chan debe estar por llegar —dijo uno de ellos—. Dijo que iría a buscar a un amigo suyo que de otro modo no vendría.

—¿Qué? ¿Es de hacerse rogar? —soltó Ryo mientras bebía algo. Su comentario había sido picante, pero él no lo notó así. Sin darse por aludido, se volvió el centro de las miradas del grupo—. ¿Lo es?

—Creo que tenía que trabajar, y salía justo ahora.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Allá viene —le susurró Shota observando a un par de personas acercándose a ellos.

Ryo se quedó mirando al primero de ellos. No le hubiera sorprendido si le decían que trabajaba de _idol_. Ese sujeto tenía un aura especial que atraía las miradas de todos. O, por lo menos, la suya.

—Sho-chan, lo siento —dijo el otro sujeto que había llegado junto con él—. Tacchon tenía trabajo, pero quería venir a como diera lugar.

La mirada del sujeto a quien llamaron Tacchon se cruzó con la de Ryo y él se lo quedó mirando, ignorando las palabras de su acompañante. Él pareció sorprenderse un poco por su expresión, pero terminó sonriendo con dulzura. Ryo volvió su atención a lo que estaba bebiendo y le dio un buen sorbo a su vaso.

—Pueden sentarse —los invitó Shota—. Nosotros ya nos presentamos, así que sólo faltan ustedes.

—Mi nombre es Maruyama Ryuhei. Estudio en un conservatorio de música, y aspiro a convertirme en bajista y tener mi propia banda. Doy clases particulares en un lugar alquilado por un amigo, y eso es todo —se presentó el muchacho más bajo que se sentó frente a Shota. Ryo miró de reojo a su amigo y le parecía increíble la expresión de enamorado que tenía hacia el otro sujeto. 

—Mi nombre es Ohkura Tadayoshi…

Empezó su presentación el amigo de Ryuhei. Su manera de hablar, o quizás su tono de voz le pareció familiar a Ryo que se quedó pensando con quién podía relacionar esa voz.

—Lo siento… Ohkura, dijiste, ¿no? —el aludido respondió afirmativamente asintiendo con la cabeza—. Tu voz… me suena familiar —ante sus palabras, el muchacho intercambió miradas con Ryuhei—. ¿Es posible que nos hayamos cruzado en algún lado?

—He ido a buscar a Maru-chan varias veces al conservatorio. Quizás haya sido ahí.

—No, no fue ahí…

—¡Bueno! —Ryuhei interrumpió sus pensamientos aplaudiendo una vez—. Lo importante es que ahora se conocen, ¿no?

Ryo volvió a posar su mirada sobre Tadayoshi. Por más que intentara reconocer su rostro en algunos de sus recuerdos, él no estaba en ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo, su voz, sin ninguna duda, la había oído en algún otro lugar. Por esa razón empezó a preguntarle dónde había vivido, qué lugares había recorrido. Incluso llegó a pedirle que le dijera a qué jardín había concurrido, lo cual Shota interpretó como una exageración de su parte, pero Ryo no se iba a quedar con esa duda aunque tuviera que pasar la noche haciendo preguntas que para los demás carecían de sentido. A Tadayoshi, como víctima del interrogatorio, no parecía molestarle.

* * *

La reunión terminó y cada grupo se fue por su lado. Mientras Ryuhei y Shota compraban un par de refrescos, Ryo y Tadayoshi se quedaron esperándolos frente a la estación de trenes.

—Ohkura, realmente lamento lo que pasó ahí adentro.

Tadayoshi lo miró y vio un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que lo hicieron sonreír.

—No te preocupes. En mi trabajo es normal el interrogatorio.

—A propósito, no recuerdo en qué trabajas.

—Soy actor.

—Vaya. Debe ser complicado conseguir papeles, ¿no?

—Sorprendentemente, no. No quiero echarme flores, pero soy bastante popular en el medio.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ryo se mostró escéptico ya que, aunque no fuera un ávido consumidor de un gran género de películas japonesas, la cara de ese tipo no le sonaba para nada—. ¿Cuál fue tu último papel?

Tadayoshi pareció titubear y Ryo lo notó nervioso por unos momentos.

—Fue para una película.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Tanto así quieres verme?

Su nerviosismo le había jugado una mala pasada, pero la pregunta había sido sincera. Ryo se rascó la nuca.

—Sé que recién nos conocemos, y es loco, pero, ¿intercambiamos números de teléfono?

—Por supuesto. Voy a estar esperando un nuevo interrogatorio de tu parte, Nishikido-san.

* * *

Apenas Ryo y Shota llegaron a la casa del primero, este se tiró sobre el sofá, mientras que su amigo se sentó en el sillón frente a él.

—Sí que te interesó Ohkura, Ryo-chan.

—Cállate. Si hubiera sabido que era ese tipo de citas, no me habría aparecido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¡No había chicas!

—Oye, era una reunión de amigos. ¡De amigos!

—Dime eso cuando no pongas esa expresión de adolescente enamorado cada vez que ves a Maruyama.

Shota se llevó ambas manos al rostro y suspiró. Su cuerpo pareció que se estaba fundiendo con el sillón por unos instantes.

—¿En serio hice eso?

—Si ese tipo no se dio cuenta lo enamorado que estás de él, es un idiota. ¿Te molesta que te deje solo?

—¿Vas a dormir?

—Tengo una cita con Tacchon.

—¿Con Tacchon?

—Sí. Sacó una nueva serie y tengo que verla.

— _Boys Love_ , ¿eh?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta cómo actúa. En el mueble tienes la ropa de cama.

—Sí, sí. Qué descanses —lo saludó Shota. Esperó a que su amigo se encerrara en su habitación para hacer un último comentario que le había quedado en la punta de la lengua—. Después dice que Maru es un idiota…

* * *

Si bien la intención del intercambio de mensajes era seguir en contacto, debido a la diferencia de sus horarios, en una semana, los mensajes no superaban el buen día y la respuesta a este. El martes Tadayoshi se explayó un poco más durante su hora de descanso, pero eso encontró a Ryo en medio de una clase, por lo que la conversación fue unilateral. El viernes fue Ryo quien, por la noche, y sin poder dormir, empezó a enviarle mensajes y se topó con el mismo inconveniente. Supuso que su remitente estaba dormido, ya que le había dicho que aún así podía enviarle todos los mensajes que quisiera, puesto que cuando estaba descansando, ponía el teléfono en silencio para no ser molestado. El sábado por la tarde, el mensaje de Tadayoshi lo tomó por sorpresa. Le preguntaba si quería ir a cenar a su casa. Su trabajo había concluido y podía hacerse una escapada al mercado para comprar ingredientes y prepararle algo especial. A Ryo no le pareció mala día, y probablemente conseguiría averiguar dónde había trabajo ese tipo cuando en la red no había ni un solo registro del mismo.

La casa de Tadayoshi era más del doble del departamento que alquilaba Ryo. La decoración era elegante y debía decir que combinaba con su dueño. Tadayoshi lo recibió con un curry exquisito, y allí se enteró que su familia era dueña de una cadena de restaurantes.

—Así que eres un nene de papá…

—Esto fue un regalo de cumpleaños —reconoció en referencia al departamento—. Yo no habría podido pagar algo así con mi salario, pero aunque fuera una pequeña habitación, sería mío, ¿no?

—Espera, sonó terrible. No quise decir eso.

—Entiendo lo que quisiste decir —expresó Tadayoshi riendo suavemente—. Nishikido-san, ¿has descubierto dónde oíste mi voz anteriormente?

—Ah, volvemos a eso… No, no tengo idea y es algo que me está enloqueciendo. A propósito, te busqué en internet y no hay ni una sola película en la que apareces. Eres todo un misterio, Ohkura.

—Ah… ¿Así que buscaste mi nombre es internet?

De repente, Ryo sintió escalofríos. No por la manera en que Tadayoshi lo estaba observando, sino por la manera en que le habló. Había parecido reaccionar a eso y no entendía la razón. Mientras buscaba palabras para excusarse, titubeó.

—No es lo que piensas…

—¿Y qué es lo que debo pensar?

Ryo se levantó de un salto y gesticuló algo con las manos.

—¿El baño?

—La última puerta yendo por el pasillo.

El invitado se encerró en el cuarto de baño y se refrescó el rostro con agua fría. Sentía que necesitaba refrescarse el resto de su cuerpo de la misma manera. Luego de secarse con la toalla salió a la sala de estar donde Tadayoshi estaba levantando los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

—¿Te ayudo?

—Como prefieras. No tardaré mucho en lavarlos. Después preparo café, ¿o prefieres beber vino?

—Me tienta la segunda opción.

—Entonces, será vino.

Tadayoshi lavaba los platos y Ryo los secaba. No sabía dónde iba cada cosa así que los acomodó a un costado de la encimera. Mientras manipulaba un cuchillo, Tadayoshi se raspó sin querer con el filo. Un poco de sangre salió de la herida pero no era nada para alarmarse.

—¿Por qué no te fijas lo que haces? —Tadayoshi se sorprendió por el enojo que parecía transmitir las palabras de Ryo, pero cuando su herida tocó el agua fría, lanzó una risita. Su mano seguía siendo sostenida bajo el agua y cuando miró a Ryo vio su rostro rojo.

—¿Nishikido-san…?

—Tú… Haz eso de nuevo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esa risa… Ríete de nuevo de esa manera.

—Ah. Lo notaste.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿No lo hiciste? Supongo que así está bien, entonces.

—No, espera. ¿De qué hablas?

—No te lo diré.

—¡Ohkura! —se quejó su invitado.

—No te lo diré —reiteró el aludido.

* * *

Vino por medio Ryo fue la segunda persona sometida a interrogatorios. Sin embargo, las preguntas de Tadayoshi eran menos puntuales y eso hacía que, junto con el efecto de la bebida que estaban compartiendo, las respuestas resultaran absurdas en algún momento.

—Ahora me dieron ganas de ir a surfear —reconoció.

—Habla por ti. Yo seguramente te esté alentando desde la orilla.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Aunque el mismo era bastante amplio, estaban bastante cerca. Tadayoshi estaba recargado sobre uno de los lados, mientras que Ryo tenía uno de sus brazos sobre la parte superior del sofá. Su mirada se posó sobre el más alto, y vio el líquido de su copa pasar entre sus labios y bajar por su garganta, moviendo su nuez de Adán en el proceso.

—Ohkura…

El aludido bajó la copa y lo miró. Vio cómo lentamente el cuerpo de Ryo se acercaba al suyo. Una de sus manos alejó el objeto y fue reemplazado por sus labios. Tadayoshi se quedó quieto y aceptó la muestra de afecto. No iba a negar que le generó un cosquilleo que le recorrió la espalda. Cuando Ryo lo soltó, Tadayoshi dejó su copa sobre la mesa que estaba a un lado y agarró a Ryo de la nuca para devolverle el beso. El otro no retrocedió ante la apasionada muestra de afecto. Agarró su espalda con ambas manos mientras sus piernas se subían con torpeza a las suyas. Cuando sus labios bajaron a su cuello, sus manos subieron su camisa y sintió su cuerpo estremeciéndose por el roce ajeno sobre su piel.

—No pares —jadeó con sus dedos enredados entre los cabellos de Ryo que, de pronto, se volvió hacia Tadayoshi y se lo quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Tacchon…?

El aludido sonrió y acarició los cabellos de su invitado. Sentía el calor emanando de su cuerpo y su corazón latiendo con rapidez.

—Te diste cuenta.

Ryo volvió a sentarse y se lo quedó mirando. Tadayoshi se quedó en la misma posición en que había sido dejado.

—Dime algo más.

—Ah, Sousuke-kun, ahí no. Sousuke-kun, ¡sí! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro!

—De acuerdo. Es suficiente, ya entendí —dijo su oyente mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos. Se asomó por entre sus dedos para observar a Tadayoshi—. No puedo creer que tú seas Tacchon…

—¿Qué es lo increíble?

—Eres el motor de mi fantasías, ¿sí lo sabes?

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres malo para seducir?

Ryo sintió cosquillas al sentir el pie de Tadayoshi levantándole la remera.

—La verdad que no.

—Tengo que admitir que eso fue lo que me convenció para ir a la cita. Maru-chan me dijo que la persona con la que iba a encontrarse tenía un amigo que era fan de mi trabajo.

—Ahora que lo pienso lo que dije fue vergonzoso.

Tadayoshi se incorporó para abrazarlo y hablarle sobre sus labios.

—Piénsalo de este modo: si empezamos a salir vas a oírme en vivo y en directo…

—El problema es que no quisiera que nadie más te escuche gimiendo de esa manera.

—No es exactamente de esa manera en la realidad.

—Debería oírlo…

—¿Quieres oírlo ahora?

Ryo le respondió con un beso. Era la primera vez que haría el amor con un hombre y sin embargo no sentía el nerviosismo que debería estar sintiendo. Aunque había intentado calmar sus instintos, una vez Tadayoshi se acostumbró a su cuerpo, el ritmo aceleró queriendo robarle los mismos gemidos que oía de él en las series que protagonizaba.

—Tienes razón —reconoció Ryo mientras el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando hacía formas abstractas hasta perderse en el aire—. En la realidad es mejor.

—Te lo dije —dijo Tadayoshi que, con los ojos cerrados, mantenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante.

—¡Qué vergüenza! —soltó Ryo de repente, ocasionando que el dueño del lugar se sobresaltara y lo mirara—. No puedo creer que tuvo que pasar una semana para reconocerte.

—Sigues con eso… La verdad es que tampoco ando con un cartel que diga: “hola, soy actor de doblaje de series de animación BL”.

—Lo sé, pero… ¡Eres Tacchon! ¡Sigo todas tus series y…! Y no te conozco realmente… Es decir, estos días sólo hemos estado hablando incoherencias y no te he preguntado demasiado sobre ti.

—El interrogatorio al que te sometí el otro día sí fue fructífero.

—Tardé tres horas en responder todo lo que mandaste.

—Y así y todo, todavía hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti.

—¿Te gustaría saberlas?

—Sería un buen inicio, ¿no lo crees?

Ryo le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

—Me parece bien, pero creo que mejor lo dejamos para más tarde.

—¿Ya te cansaste?

—Me contuve bastante, pero tampoco es que haya podido dormir bien anoche.

—¿Debería saber por qué?

—Si te digo que fue por tu culpa, ¿te doy algún indicio?

—Me hago a una idea de por qué no te dejó dormir.

—Supongo que ahora tendré un método _más efectivo_.

Entre risas, Tadayoshi le devolvió el beso en los labios y volvió a apoyarse sobre su pecho. Ryo lo abrazó con fuerza. A partir de ahora, cada vez que estuviera con Tadayoshi se sentiría parte de una película BL eterna. El problema sería lidiar con todos los sujetos que estaban al tanto de su trabajo, pero de eso, se preocuparía en la secuela de su historia de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
